The present invention relates to semiconductor transistors, and more specifically, to transistors with air spacers and self-aligned contacts.
Semiconductor transistors have gate, source, and drain terminals and are typically used as switches and amplifiers in integrated circuit for a number of applications. A conducting channel is formed between the source and drain regions below the gate. Insulation is needed between the gate and source or drain contacts, which are all conductors. In addition, higher-level contacts must self-align with lower level contacts to prevent failure of the transistor.